


Marry your daughter

by MusicWithinMe



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Marriage, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicWithinMe/pseuds/MusicWithinMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic with a twist – Austin wants to propose to Ally, but before that he has to get her fathers' permissions to do so, and yes when I wrote fathers I meant fathers, as in two… how will Austin do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry your daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this my first time writing on AO3, but not my first time writing fanfics, I just usually write for FF.Net, I hope you like it;)
> 
> I don’t know where I really came up with this idea, but after listening to Marry Your Daughter by Brian McKnight, all I could think of is 'wow, asking the girlfriend's dad for his blessing is one nerve-racking action, even more if the girl has two fathers. 
> 
> I don’t own nothing, not the song and not Austin & Ally.

  Okay, so we all know the one thing guys are the most afraid of. And no, I am not talking about asking a girl out on a date or meeting the girlfriend's parents for the first time, though they may in the first five. I am not even talking about bending down on one knee and propose, though it probably a close second.

  No, what I am talking about is the scariest, most frightening thing a guy must go through – asking the girl's father her hand in marriage. You need to stand in front of a man, at least twenty years older then you, asking to take his princess away and make her your own queen.

  Yeah, scary, that also how Austin Moon, at the age of 24 after knowing Ally for more than three quarters of his life (since the age of five), felt. They had began being best friends the day they met each other, on the first day of kindergarten, and on the age of 17 they started dating,  now a week before their 7th anniversary, Austin knows it's time for more. He already got the ring and everything, he even has a plan on how to propose.

  Only one thing is still not settled – he still didn’t ask her fathers for their approval. Now unlike most girls, Ally doesn’t have one dad, she has two, two wonderful dads who adopted her when she was only a week old after her birth mom died while child birth and the biological dad was never found, as the mother didn’t said who got her pregnant.

  But those two dads – Lester and Charlie love Ally as their own, so much you can mistaken and think that she biologically theirs, and they are very protective over her, when Austin and Ally said they are dating, both of the men sent the same glare to Austin, the glare that said very clearly – 'You hurt our daughter we hurt you'. Though, really they knew he won't, they did know the boy since he was five.

  Now he knew Ally was out with her friends and her fathers were at home. So he got out of the car, after gathering courage for about 15 minutes, and walked the small distance from the parking lot to the house he spent most of his time ever since meeting Ally – the house where Ally lives with her fathers.

  He got to the door and knocked twice, almost hopping they won't hear him, but they did and Lester opened the door a second after with a smile on his face.

  "Hey Austin, Ally is not here." The older man said politely to the nervous younger man.

  "Umm no sir, I was hoping to talk to you and your husband." Austin said nervously.

  "Sir? Austin you know you can call me and Charlie by our names, you are practically our son." Lester said chuckling.

    "Yes, that’s true Austin, why are you acting this way?" Charlie said as he too came to doorway, where they were.

  "Umm I have something to ask you two, if you don’t mind…" Austin said, playing with his fingers nervously.

  "Of course we don’t mind, come on in." Lester said, looking at his daughter's nervous boyfriend.

  The two older men ushered the young one to the kitchen where the three men took a seat at the kitchen small table. After they all took a seat the two grownups looked at the young man, waiting for him to say what it is in his mind.

  "Well, you see, I mean I… I am a bit nervous. You know what maybe it was a mistake I should go." Austin said, rising from his seat, he felt embraced and a coward, those two men have known him practically all his life, why was so nervous?

  "Austin, you are just nervous, maybe you should do it the way it will be more comfortable to you?" Charlie said, looking at the younger man with kind, fatherly eyes.

  "What do you mean?" Austin asked shyly.

  "He means you should sing it, we all know that when you sing, you are not afraid." Lester said, answering for Charlie.

  "Okay, maybe you are right, maybe I should sing it, can we go to your piano?" Austin said, a bit more comfortable now. The two older men nodded and the trio went to the grand piano. As they got there Austin sat on the piano bench and the older men sat on the sofa that was next to the piano, waiting for him to start.

  "Okay… umm… Yeah that's will be good with the lyrics…" Austin mumbled as he pressed the keys, looking for the right melody. "Okay!" He finally said as he found the right melody.

  The two fathers looked at the younger man waiting for him to start, they could guess what he wanted to ask, they just didn’t get why he was so nervous, for years even before Ally and Austin became an official couple everyone knew they would end up married to each other.

  They looked at each other with a knowing look, than looked at Austin as he started playing the piano.

 _Sir, I'm a bit nervous_  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bear with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...

 _Can marry your daughter_  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm wanna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arms of her fathers  
On the day that I marry your daughter

 _She's been hear every step_  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And till death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...

 _I'm gonna marry your daughter_  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arms of her fathers  
On the day that I marry your daughter

 _The first time I saw her_  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do  
I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arms of her fathers  
On the day that I marry your daughter

  "Austin..." Lester started, standing up.

  "Sir, I get it, you don’t want me to marry Ally, you don’t think…" Austin cut Lester off, and started bubbling.

  "Austin! AUSTIN!" Lester said shaking Austin up, trying to catch Austin attention. He finally shock out of the trance he was in. "Austin, what I was going to say is that you have our full blessing in marrying Ally." He said smiling at the nervous guy.

  "You mean it? Really?" Austin said surprised, he didn’t think that they would give him the blessing so quickly.

  "Yes Austin, we do, we have known you since you were a little kid, we always knew you and Ally would up married, and frankly you are better than any other guy out there that she could have been with, and we know you will never hurt her." Charlie said smiling, standing next to Lester who was nodding in agreement.

  "Thank you guys, it means so much to me to know you trust me with your only daughter. You may don’t know that but I was more afraid asking Ally out than any girl. Not just the fact that she was my best friend and I love her more than anything so I didn’t want to lose her, but I also knew that one call from her you both will be there to protect her, unlike any other girl with only one overprotective father." He told the older men and the pair laughed.

  "Yeah we figured, the fact we are two fathers always helped getting guys off Ally." Charlie said.

  "Yeah, I think you were the only one who got close even though she has two fathers." Lester continued.

  "Yeah, some people at school used to bother her for having two fathers and no mother, but after getting a special treatment from her overprotective best friend, they stopped. I actually always loved that fact, I always found it really cool, since I have two older brothers and a little sister, I almost never got attention from my dad, so you two, I always saw you two as father figures." Austin said.

  "Well you were like a son to us, we hope you know that, and now when you and Ally will get married you would really be our son." Charlie said smiling at the no longer nervous younger man in front of him.

  "Dads? Where are you?" They suddenly heard the sweet voice of Ally Dawson, as she entered the house. The three men's eyes widened and they quickly stood up.

  "Sweetheart, we are in the living room, you have a guest." Lester said smiling.

  "Oh, hey dads, hey Aus, I knew it was your car outside." She said smiling and kissed each man on the cheek. "What are you doing here, not that I mind?" she asked confused.

  "What, I missed you; can't a guy miss his girlfriend?" he said smiling and throw his arm over her shoulders.

  "Oh okay." She said shrugging. "Did you eat dinner already daddy?" she asked her fathers.

  "No honey, but we are going out actually, we didn’t want you to come home to an empty house so we waited, now you and Austin can stay here by yourselves, but we trust you both there will be no funny business!" Lester said in his fatherly tone causing the young couple to blush while the older couple just laughed. Like they said before they trust them both, and they know nothing is gonna happened… at least until the marriage.

  "DAD!!!" Ally yelled blushing. "We don’t do that."

  The two men just kept on laughing as they left the young couple alone. They knew that in few months their little girl wasn’t going to be only theirs, but they were okay with that as long as she is happy they were and they knew Austin made her happy so they knew that by giving him the blessing they did what was the best for the girl they love the most, and hey, the faster she got married the faster they are gonna have grand kids, which would be amazing, the two older men were looking forward to be grandfathers.

**~~*~~**

  So most guys would probably say Austin went on a suicide mission that day, but not him, because look at him now. He is married to the girl he loves more than anything (even pancakes) and they have three wonderful kids and more two should be here any day.

  "Austin, I think my water just brook." Austin heard his wife yelling from the other room. Never mind, did I say any day, I meant now, but that's a story for another day.

_ **THE END** _

 


End file.
